Flu season
by GoblinKingJarethsprincess
Summary: Shane comes down with the flu but refuses to admit it. When he finally does, Ryan cares for him


It was another cold day in mid-November when Shane Madej and Ryan Bergara visited East Bethany, New York to film Rolling Hills Asylum for an episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved: Supernatural. It was a stormy day with surprisingly heavy rain, Shane decided he could handle the cold and didn't have a jacket or hat on, instead he wore a black long sleeve shirt and jeans. Ryan looked him up and down in their hotel room and smirked slightly

"You really want to wear that in this weather? Don't come crying to me when you're wet and cold in that haunted asylum." The shorter man joked, punching Shane lightly in the bicep.

Shane scoffed "You don't know what cold is, where I'm from, this is like a warm Spring day." The tall man said as he bent to give Ryan a kiss on the top of his head. The other boy shrugged, and they left the room starting to head toward the hospital

-Slight time jump-

Shane didn't take into account the number of broken windows that this building would have, and very little protection from the icy cold wind. He shivered and hugged him to keep warm. Ryan raised an eyebrow "A little cold Shane?" he joked as they continued to explore the dilapidated hospital. Shane didn't answer him, instead he continued to look around at the empty rooms of the hospital.

"Hey ghouls! The boys are here!" He called through the building's echoing passageways. He had to do something to get his mind off the cold. Ryan rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the spirit box that was rapidly scanning for ghost voices. "My name is Ryan, and this is my friend Shane, can you tell us your name?" **-So...cold...help...- **was all that came across to the men. Ryan's breath hitched in his chest and he grabbed Shane's hand for comfort. The taller man squeezed his boyfriend's hand but couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "That could've been anything Ryan; besides, I'm right here, you're safe." He said, trying to be reassuring, a slight rasp to his voice. After a while of exploring, the boys set up their sleeping bags in the dank, dark day room of the Rolling Hills Asylum and tried to sleep. Shane was kept awake due to Ryan freaking out that there may be a demon or angry ghost next to him, eventually getting fed up with this, Shane shifted in his sleeping bag and opened it beckoning to the shorter, scared boy.

"Come lay down with me baby, you need to try to sleep. Besides, I can scare away the ghouls with my outrageously long limbs you love to joke about so much" Shane teased. Only to have Ryan scramble over to him and slide into the surprisingly comfortable sleeping bag, enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend's shirtless chest. Shane ran his fingers through Ryan's hair and kissed him gently on his soft lips. The men continued to playfully explore each other's bodies, forgetting about the chill that hung heavily in the air of the abandoned building. Ryan's hands teased the waistband of Shane's pants, eliciting a low growl from him. Shane proceeded to sit up and take off his shirt that was soaked from the day's rain, then instructed Ryan to do the same. The tall man shimmied out of the sleeping bag and proceeded to turn off the cameras, their little make-out session would be easy enough to edit out. The tall gentleman went back over to Ryan and straddled him with a sly smile on his face as he tugged off his sweats and then proceeded to tease the obvious bulge in Ryan's pants, causing a whimper.

"Do you want to?" Shane whispered huskily, continuing to tease the smaller man.

"Yes... I need you..." Ryan said breathily, shimmying out of his pants and pulling Shane close to him with a deep, hard kiss.

After a while, both men collapsed next to each other trying to catch their breath, both shaking and covered in goosebumps.

"I love you." They each said at the same time, snuggling next to each other once they had each gotten dressed. The next morning, Shane woke up with a sore throat and a stuffy nose. He figured it was allergies and didn't think much of it. Ryan sat up, stretched and smiled at him "WE SURVIVED, take that, demons!" He said triumphantly throwing his arms in the air as he packed up the filming equipment. He then went over to Shane and wrapped his much taller form into a hug "Good morning love, how did you sleep?" Ryan asked, noticing how warm Shane felt despite the rainy weather. Shane coughed a few times before answering

"Not great, sleeping on the ground in an empty, cold hospital isn't fun, but I know something that was." He said giving Ryan a wink. Ryan chuckled but frowned at the rasp and tone of Shane's voice.

"You don't sound so good baby; do you feel okay?" He asked, rubbing the small of Shane's back gently. The tall man shrugged "allergies, its nothing" he said with a slight smile. "If you're sure, let me know if you don't feel alright, okay?" Ryan said, giving Shane another kiss.

The next morning once the boys were back home in LA, Shane looked and felt awful. He was pale, he had large bags under his eyes, his body ached, he had the chills. Rather than admit he may have been sick, he chalked up his feeling terrible to spending the night in that dank asylum and the cold mid-November weather, it was unseasonably cold, especially for that area. The tall man groggily got out of bed and immediately felt dizzy. He gave himself a minute before standing up again and getting ready for work. His throat felt like someone had lit it on fire, and his head ached, but there's no way he could be sick; Shane Madej did not get sick. He made a cup of tea and saw a note from Ryan on the fridge under a magnet: "_I went to work early, I heard you tossing and turning last night so I decided to let you sleep. I'll see you at the office, don't forget to eat breakfast! - Love, Ry._

Shane's stomach churned at the idea of eating breakfast. Instead, he grabbed his coat, shoes, and keys before heading out the door to his office. Once there, he pulled his coat closer around him and slumped into his desk, only to experience a fairly intense coughing fit. Ryan saw him and frowned, going over to him.

"You sure you're okay Shane?" he asked. Shane looked up at him through bleary eyes and gave a weak smile.

"I'm fine, just tired," he assured his boyfriend. Ryan shook his head and felt the sick man's forehead. He quickly pulled his hand away from the heat. "Babe, you're burning up, please let me take you home; you need to rest."

Ryan pleaded. Shane didn't answer. instead, he couldn't stop himself from vomiting violently into the trashcan under his desk. He couldn't help but tear up, he was broken, one little flu bug had broken him. Ryan saw this, grabbed a tissue and cleaned Shane up. He rubbed small, soothing circles into the man's back.

"Shane, baby... its okay. You're sick, its not your fault. Let me take you home and get you better okay?" Shane nodded weakly and went to stand up, leaning a bit on the much shorter man.

"I guess that would be alright, as long as we can cuddle once we're home, I hate admitting I'm sick, but I hate being away from you more." Shane said in a hoarse voice.

"Of course we can big guy, let's get you home," Ryan said, taking Shane out to the car and driving him back to their house. Once they were home, Ryan helped Shane get into some warm pajamas and got him set up on the couch with a movie. He then went into the kitchen, soon coming out with two mugs of hot chocolate on a tray.

"I got you some hot chocolate with extra marshmallows to help your throat feel better," Ryan said happily before handing the sick man a mug and taking the other for himself and cuddling up next to his boyfriend. Shane nodded his thanks and took a few sips of the warm beverage. Ryan pushed himself up closer to Shane's face and kissed his slightly chapped lips. The taller man hesitated "I don't want you to get sick Ry... are you sure you want to kiss me?" Shane asked quietly. Ryan smiled against the boy's mouth and said "yes, I'd kiss you even if you had Ebola besides, if I get sick, you can take care of me." he said before leaning back into the kiss. Shane nodded and kissed back, snuggling closer to Ryan, feeling comforted by his boyfriend's presence as another rain storm began.

"I love you Ry..." Shane said quietly before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Shane." Ryan said before kissing his forehead and turning back to the movie after covering the two of them with a fluffy blanket.


End file.
